The secret of the elements
by Music Master355
Summary: Journey with the element keepers and guardians on an epic quest to defeat the master of evil... Chaos.But what will happen will they defeat him or will fail because of tons of homework.Will the keepers save their school and the world form Chaos or final and become his slaves.Love will bloom and rivalries too.First fanfic sorry if it bad.(Ocs needed).
1. Chapter 1

Music master: Hi I'm a new fanfic writer sorry if it's crappy and I need 10 ocs. I don't own bey blade.

* * *

**The secret of the elements**

On a island far away

"Darkness !" shouted a girl with brown hair and green eyes she was wearing a green gown and heels."Yes princess?"said the a girl with black hair wearing a black leather jacket,a white t shirt,black skinny jeans and combat boots."Darkness can you call the other elements?"asked the princess known as Ava. Darkness nodded and a black aura appeared and she flow away.

A minutes later

"Princess why did you call us all here?"asked a girl with red hair and eyes she was wearing a grey giant t shirt,boot and grey shorts."Fire as you know the legend of the element"said the girl Fire just nodded.

"You the element guardians must help and guide the element keepers to save the world form Chaos"said the princess."Yes princess but who are the element keepers?"asked Water who was a blue strapless sundress and flats that matched her hair.

"I do not know but I do know this,they will be at the Academy of the element"said the princess."And the legendary bladers?"asked Darkness. "They will be there too" answered Ava.

"So we're going to school"said the excited air guardian who was wearing a white t shirt,a mini skirt,gold,grey and white vest and high boots."Arg"was all Darkness said after.

"Yes but what will be your names?"asked Ava."Sky" said Air bouncing jump and down."Raven"rumbled Darkness." Hope...no Wells...no Victoria" said Water thinking."Videl"said Fire making Darkness mumble some thing like "because she a devil"."Emily"said earth who had brown hair wearing brown skinny jeans,a light brown tank top and brown high to with a brown jacket. "Harmony" said Light who was wearing a white dress with a black jacket and boots.

"So that it"asked Light."Yep I'll get us ready"answered Ava walking off.

* * *

Music Master:First chapter of this horrible story and here's the oc form but no see on profile and only two or four ocs for everyone but one can only be a keeper and I'm only taking 6 or maybe 9 more ocs.

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit 1#:

Outfit 2#:

Swimming suit:

Sleep wear:

Formal wear:

Room design:

Friends:

Rivals:

enemy:

Element: Yes this is for everyone but the first 4 will be an element keeper.

Crush:

Main romances:

Masamune/Air

Fire/Toby

Madoka/Ginga

Ava/Dynamis

Zeo/Darkness

Savannah/Chris

King/Paris

Ninle/DaShan

Samantha/Nile

Lara/ (single)

Rocky/Chi yun

Gin/Tsubasa

Victoria/

Ok you can pick the other elements crushes if you would like.

Bye and sorry for the bad story.


	2. Chapter 2

Music master: Hi!Thanks for the ocs but only 3 or 5 will be in this the next chapter of my crappy story.I don't own bey blade.

* * *

**The secret of the elements**

Two day after chapter one

Metal city at the boat docks.

Everyone and thing was happy that evening but a girl sitting up on a tree waiting for a boat to go to school.

"I can not believe that you guys trick me to go back to school"said Rocky pissed."Calmed down Rocks"said Chao xin putting his had be hide his calmed down and started reading a book Dashan gave her for her birthday called 'The Lord of the Rings'.

Rocky was very short for her age and had Raven hair and was wearing a small black leather jacket,black tights,a giant white shirt that has a black peace sign and boots.

The girl looked at the co leader and leader of the team Wang hu zhang,Dashan and Chi-yun by the corner of her eye.

The short boy with blue hair saw his friend glaring at him and asked "Rocky do you want to train with us till the boat comes".The girl was going to say no but she decided that it was one of the chances to talk to the to other normal members of her team so she said "Sure Chi Chi" she then thinking she was acting out of character so she shot him a cold look after she answered. .

The short pale girl jump off the tree and walked to her secret crush and close friend.

Where Chris and team Dungeon were

"This is going to be great King we can be roomies and we can battle all to time"said Masamune happily. King nodded and smile at his younger friend."Why do I have to go to school?"exclaimed Chris as pissed as the girl known as Rocky."Calm down Chris"said Zeo not liking the boy's anger.

"So what are we planing to do first?"asked a girl with blonde hair,light blue hair that is short and wear a white hoodie with an orangish yellow dog on brown skinny jeans and light brown also wears a moon and start amulet.

"Well got you a hair cut"answered Toby with a laugh the girl shot him an anger look."What's wrong with my hair?"the girl asked."It makes you look like a boy"answered Zeo .The three started arguing that him and Toby should get hair cuts then,Chris was whining and King and Masamune were jumping up and down happily.

To where team Wang hu zhang are

"Break"said Dashan simply to his teammate who nodded.

"So do we have a plan of what were doing on the boat?"asked Rocky."Yes were going to check out some ladies"said Chao xin. Rocky and Mei Mei shocked their head and the two other boys did not care and then Dashan left for some reason."No because were ladies"said Rocky coldly to her teammate."So the what your idea smarty pants"asked Chao xin. Rocky pondered for a moment and said " that's go swimming"."Do they even have a pool"asked Chi yun."If any of you ever read the brochure you'd know and I did and they say they had one"answered Rocky.

Where Dashan was

"Ninle can I sit with you?"asked the leader of Wang hu zhang. Ninle was wearing light gray corset on with a white denim jacket over it,a white mini skirt on with a pair of light gray fishnet leggings under the skirt also for shoes, she wears white combat boots on.

The girl has ebony colored haired that shoulder length and has bright goldenrod colored eyes. Her skin tone color, a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter height is about 5'10.

The girl blushed but then said "Yes you can Dashan".Dashan sat beside be side the girl on one of the bench beside the dock.

"So are you excited"asked Dashan. The girl tried not to blush but fail horridly,"Yeah are you"answered and asked the girl. Dashan was about to answered but the two hoard the boat coming so they dashed off so they wouldn't be late.

* * *

Music:Sorry if I didn't use your oc I'm doing it by the time the person send their's in so next time is Samantha,Gin and Victoria and I need their bey and moves and If Rocky,Ninle and Lara were ooc.


End file.
